Twisted Lavender Wonderland
by CookieDemon212
Summary: After the Pain attack, Hinata kept having the same dark reoccurring dream about some 'Red Queen' and fox. She does her best to ignore them and focus on Naruto trying to get to know her better since the confession. But some dreams can't be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

I'm still Sorry I take forever to update. Anyways, a couple of friends of mine dragged me to a bar (first time experience too lol) which was Alice Wonderland themed. Inspiration hit and I started scribbling away. I'll get to work on editing and uploading my other chapters soon.

Also, as a heads up I'm thinking of deleting two of my stories which is _Innocent till proven guilt_y and_ crash, I see angels and demons_. They're not that good to begin with and I'm redoing the _crash, I see angels and demo_n one. It's very different from the once posted.

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto and ect...

**Title: Twisted Lavender Wonderland**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

"You're spoiling her. You're the reason she's becoming so weak."

"She's not weak, Hiashi," denied a softer tone. It was her mother and father. It seemed they were arguing about her again. This time though they were discussing it right outside the door of her room and Hinata couldn't help but overhear.

"Look at Neji's example. At her age, he's accomplished so much and continues to show promising skills. Hinata is the future Heiress of the clan. She should be showing better results."

She was huddled in the far corner of her bed. Her small arms hug her knees tightly to her chest while her head was buried into herself. She tried to block out her father's discouraging words. They always left her feeling so pathetic and upset with herself.

"There are many ways to get the type of results you want, Hiashi. You just need to be more gentle with her. Show her more encouragement and warmth. I'm sure you'll then see the improvement you want in her performance."

"Being a Hyuuga is not about encouraging future ninja with hugs and compliments. It's about being toughened up and stripped away of your emotions to be able to get any type of job done. It's about dedicating your loyalty and not dishonoring the clan with inner morals or weakness. That is the Hyuuga Way."

The 'Hyuuga Way.' Hinata has heard this word time and time again. No matter how hard how tried, she never seemed to able to accomplish it. She always fell short to his expectations. it hurt her to know she was the reason for her parents fights.

Sobs escaped her lips. She does her best to muffle her sounds.

Why couldn't she make father and mother happy? Why did she cause them to fight so much? Why is she so weak? There was a silent pause outside her door.

"I think it's best we carry this conversation elsewhere," murmured her mother tiredly.

A grunt of agreement was heard before the sound of receding footsteps followed. After a few quieting moments, she finally let out her cries. She knew she should not cry. She knew it was not the Hyuuga way. Father constantly reminded her showing emotion is weakness. Yet her she is; disappointing father once again. Her shoulders trembled as she gasped for air. Her tiny hands clutched her short hair in despair.

Bang!

Hinata frightened, jumped up and snapped her head to the noise. There, in the middle of her room stood a red fox. It stared at her curiously with it's head tilted to the side. Hinata held back a gasp. What was a fox doing in her room? She made a quick survey of her room, noticing the recently broken window. That must've been what caused the bang.

"Yip!"

She jumped in surprise again as her eyes flickered back to the red fox. It kept yipping and nodding it's head as if it was calling for her to move closer. Hesitantly, the little Hyuuga made her way off the bed and toward the fox. Once close enough, she noticed some nasty tight metal chains digging deeply into it's furry ankles.

She frowned worriedly. It looked painful.

Hinata hesitantly reached forward to touch the injured fox but before she could it jumped away. It kept yipping encouragingly at her before jumping out of the window. Little Hyuuga, frighteningly, stood up and stared at the now outside fox.

It kept yipping, pleading for her to follow.

Something strange settled in her stomach. The feeling was very unpleasant and dark. It was as if it was nagging for her not to go. Her eyes glance down to the fox's injured ankles. As much as her stomach made the uncomfortable feeling, she decided to ignore it. The animal was hurt. She had to help it. Hinata crawled out of the window and followed the now running away fox.

"Wait!" She squeaked. Where was he going? She just wanted to help him take off those chains.

She ran for quiet a distance. The girl was out of breath and stopped running for a moment. Several times already was Hinata about to give up but almost as if it could read her mind, the fox would slow down and yip at her in encouragement. So she pressed on.

When they finally reached this empty wooded area, the red animal sat next to a very large tree trunk that had many weird markings carved onto it. She noticed the was a hole in it as well. It gave her even more bad vibes. She was slowly feeling regretful for following the fox all the way out here.

The fox yipped once more before jumping into the hole. Hinata called out in worry before running to the tree trunk. She stopped for a moment to look at the inscribed writing. She hasn't learned how to read quiet yet but she can make out some words.

"Here lays... the.. nn-t-tail...fox...," she slowly stuttered out the inscription as best she could. "K-keep aw-aw." She couldn't read the words after. The writing nmentioned a fox that much was certain. Was it speaking of the small red one she chased after?

A yip echoed from the fox hole. Hinata got on her knees and peeked inside with ever growing dread.

"Mr. Fox, please don't be afraid. I came to help," she quietly called out. "Come with me back home and I'll heal your hand."

Suddenly she felt herself pushed into the hole. She screamed as darkness enveloped her. She kept falling and falling till she lost consciousness.

...

... Her head.

It hurt...

Hinata blinked a couple times in confusion. She slowly realized she was lying on the floor. Leaned up, she took in the large elegant room she was in. It was even more extravagant then her Hyuuga home and that was saying something.

She stood up from the tiled ground and stared at the beautiful frames and awe looking statues. Red rubies that were carved to into small looking like roses were spread throughout the walls. Entranced, she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Why hello little one," murmured a silky voice.

Hinata's eyes snap to the voice. There stood a woman with long gorgeous red hair that went down to her waist. She wore a green silky like dress with her feet baring no shoes. The lady causally sat down cross legged in a large golden colored chair. Her chin rested on the back of one of her hands.

Hinata gasped when her eyes landed on the woman's face. She was gorgeous if you ignored the terrifying black eyes. Hinata never in her life had she ever wanted to run away as badly as she did at that moment. But Hinata's manners locked her in place.

If there was one thing that Hinata has learned being a Hyuuga, it was status. This scary lady practically screamed royalty. Hinata had to make a good impression.

The girl quickly bowed to show her respect as she was taught.

"H-Hello Ms," she stuttered out quickly before looking back up.

The red headed woman gave a very large and unnatural-like smile. Hinata felt her heart sped up. It was unnerving and utterly terrifying to look at. She tried her best to keep her horrified face in composure.

"Well, well. For such a little one to show such manners is delightful. Very delightful indeed." The red headed lady straightened her posture and held out her hand. "Tell me your name, little one."

"Hinata," she revealed uneasily. This woman was downright intimidating. That smile on her face... Her black eyes... She tried taking deep breathes to calm herself.

"C'mere Hinata," the lady pressed with her hand still outstretched to her.

Hinata tensed for a moment before complying and hesitantly making her way toward the scary woman. Once she gave her little hand to the older woman's, she noticed she also had handcuffs digging into her wrists as well. It was just like the fox!

"Your hands..." Hinata murmured in concern. The lady rose a questioning eyebrow. "Your hands are hurt like the fox I saw earlier," she looked sadly at the older woman. "Are you okay?"

The woman's loud laugh suddenly boomed and echoed off the walls, making it even more terrifying for the young girl. Luckily her large smile went back to normal. "Don't worry, little Hinata. I'm more than fine. Me and the fox are in no pain whatsoever. As for the little critter, I actually sent him to fetch you."

"Fetch me?" She gulped. The fox brought her here? Why? Was she tricked and now in danger?

"Yes, you see I brought you here to my beautiful palace," her arms gesture around her, "because I have something for you. Something you'd like very much. It is quiet a honor to come here at-"

"For me?" Hinata whispered to herself so silently in shock.

The lady abruptly stopped talking and frowned angerily. Hinata saw the intense glare she was given and looked away frighteningly to the floor. "Don't interrupt me again child or I will _teach_ you obedience." Her words were so cold and loud that Hinata cowered in fear. "Now as I saying, it is an honor for you to see me. Because of this, I decided I'm going to grant you a wish of your desires." A unnerving smile once again touched her lips.

Hinata took a few moments to think through her fear. A scary being that could grant wishes? It was unheard of. Her father said such things were a waste of time to believe in. But if what this creepy lady said was true... If she could grant any wish...

"Tell me what your heart desires young one," pressed the black eyed woman.

After a moment of thought, Hinata eyes lock onto the woman. She took a deep breath before responding. "I want my mother and father to stop fighting."

The older female's smile believe it or not turned larger. "Wish granted."

Hinata paused as she absorbed the words. Her eyes widened with joy, momentarily forgetting her fear. Her wish was going to be granted?! She couldn't believe it.

"But you must give me something in return," suddenly added the woman.

Hinata nodded her head eagerly without thinking. "Yes, anything to make them happy," she agreed joyfully.

"Your soul shall be mine."

Hinata stopped for a moment. Her soul? Father had always mentioned everyone souls left their bodies at some point because of destiny's decision. She smiled. Guess, destiny needed hers now.

"Okay, Red Queen."

"Red Queen?" Laugh filled the room again. "Such a sweet child you are. Now go to sleep. Your family waits for you."

Hinata's world suddenly goes blank.

... Is she sleeping?

... Her head hurts.

She felt so dizzy...

... Shouts echo very far away.

Hinata slowly woke up to find herself in her room again. Confusion filled her brain. Where was the red queen? Where was the fox? She noticed the window was not broken either. Had she imagined everything?

Running footsteps and yelling outside her room broke through her thoughts. Hinata rushed outside of her room to investigate. She saw a crowd forming in front of her parents' room. Something was wrong... Father doesn't like people in his room.

She squeezed her way through the crowd to see what's caused such commotion. Her eyes lock onto her mother, who was laying on the floor as her father tightly clutched her hand. His eyes look into little Hinata's. "You're mother is dead."

After a moment of silence, Hinata began screaming hysterically saying the Red Queen and fox took her mother away. She yelled that they must find the fox and follow it to find the red headed lady. To everyone in the clan, she spouted nonsense. But she wouldn't stop. She couldn't. She wanted mother back. She begged for someone, anyone, to listen.

After a week, Hiashi has had enough. He forced her into therapy.

The doctors explained to him she must of got wind of someone speaking about the nine tailed fox. She used that as a way to project someone the blame for her mother's death. Hiashi demanded her memories to be wiped.

Weeks after, Hiashi accomplished his wish. Her memories of the Red Queen and fox were gone. Strangely, though she seemed to have earned a stutter soon after. Doctors say it might be connected to the delicate procedure; a side affect. It made Hiashi even more frustrated. He became even colder and more harder on her training then before. There was no mother there to stop him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Don't own anything from Naruto...

Chapter Title- Ignored Dreams

**Therapy**

"When did the nightmares began?"

"...After the Pein attack..."

"And you told no one of this?" She shook her head. "Vocal answer, Hyuuga."

"No."

"Why? Did you not want help from your friends or family? Did you not believe in them to help?" pressed the lady as she continued writing into her notepad.

"No, it's just... In the beginning I thought... I thought they were just silly dreams... I thought they were just nightmares..." She silently murmured.

(space...space...space...)

*Training Ground 3:55am*

Hinata's palm aggressively hit the stump of wood while excreting a small amount of chakra. Sweat dripped down her forehead as her breathing came out in hard and heavy huffs. Her eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to better her focus on this simple yet currently difficult task. She counted every strike in her mind.

One. Two.

One. Two.

Her being a Hyuuga meant precision and accuracy was _everything_. A centimeter off could mean the big difference between life or death for an enemy. Mistakes were _unacceptable _and Hinata knew this oh so well. Yet, here she was making tiny microscopic mistakes. To anyone else she was doing fine, but to Hyuuga eyes her errors were gravely noticeable.

One. Two.

One. Two.

She tried to focus. She _really_ did. But the fact was she was exhausted and complete drained. She hasn't had a good nights rest since the Pain attack and that had been about five months ago. As a result, her skills were becoming weak and sloppy.

One. Two.

One. Two.

She had tried getting herself some much needed rest. She_ really_ did but whenever her eyes close dark dreams would haunt her. Well, not _dreams_ exactly... but a_ certain_ dream. The same dark unsettling dream kept appearing again and again every single night since the Pein attack. Why did it keep reoccurring? Why was it so odd and frightening? It always left her waking up in a sweaty shaken form. To be brutally honest, she was afraid to sleep now.

Which explained why she's here at four in the morning training.

One. Two.

Her hands stopped hitting the stump of wood and instead laid her forehead lazily onto it. Her breathing slowly became more even and controlled. Hinata didn't know much about dreams but she knew some people believed they were very symbolic and important. Should she talk to a dream specialist? The Hokage maybe?

She frowned. Her father wouldn't like the idea, neither would the rest of her clan. If she were to do it, she would have to do it in secret. And even then it was too risky. No one wanted a future superstitious heiress meeting _dream doctors_. They'd add it in the already long list of things to not choose her as heiress.

"Yo! Hinata!" shouted a voice, effectively breaking her thoughts. Hinata looked up to see a brown haired young man with a fairly large dog walking beside him. What was he doing here at four in the morning?

"Kiba, Akumaru," she greeted with a wary smile.

"See your hitting training _extra_ early today... Something still eating at your mind, huh?" She _knew_ Kiba was well-aware something was wrong with her. He and Shino immediately picked up on the signs ever since the Pain attack. She had became very restless, less focused and more withdrawn than usual. He and Shino took 'turns' to try to get her to talk about it but she simply wouldn't budge.

She looked away in guilt. It hurt her to make them worry needlessly over her but she couldn't tell them of her silly dreams. "I just wanted to get a early start," she lied.

His eyes narrowed at her, unconvinced. "Alright but if you need something, _anything_, you know me and Shino are always here for you, Hinata. We're worried about you."

"Thank you, Kiba. I'll be fine." Unlike how most people believe, Kiba is very in tune and respectful to his teammates' emotions. He'd make a point to let her know that he _knew _something was up but will wait till she felt comfortable enough to talk about it, well... at least most of the time unless it dealt with a blonde haired crush. Shino would do something similar to this in his own manner as well.

"So I was wondering if your going to Naruto's Thank-You-for-saving-Kohona-from-Pain party?" Kiba suddenly began.

Hinata's eyes widened at the turn of conversation. She couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face when she heard the name. As much as she'd love to go, she was avoiding... a certain orange wearing shinobi that was sure to be there. It was his party after all. "I'm afraid I can't-"

"Oh no, don't start with the excuses, Hinata. We haven't seen the other Rookies in _forever_! You have to go." Akumaru barked along with his pleading master in agreement.

"But the village still needs much help in rebuilding. There still much reconstruction to do. They need all the help they can get and-and," she tried to think of more ideas to decline.

"Ok that's it. You have to stop avoiding this guy," he suddenly cut her off. Hinata looked away embarrassed. "It's been weeks, Hinata! Weeks! You have to get over whatever happened between you guys."

"What Kiba is trying to say in a rather rude manner of his is to not avoid everyone. Why? Because they are you companions and they miss your company," Shino said as he suddenly appeared.

"Shino! Dont sneak up on us like that!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Morning, Shino," Hinata greeted the bug boy. Only _her teammates_ would causally talk to one another as if there was nothing out of the ordinary meeting in the training grounds at four in the morning. They didn't even tell each other they'd be here.

"Hello Hinata, Kiba, Akumaru," Shino returned the gesture before turning to Hinata. "So will you be attending the event?"

"I don't-"

"Hinata!" Kiba exasperatedly whined.

"But _Kiba_," she silently pleaded back.

"No, none of this," Kiba awfully mimicked her tone,"_kibaaa_ stuff, Hinata. You're going to this party whether you like it or not and that's that," he stated stubbornly with folded arms. He seemed really set on this.

She looked down with a frown. She knew Kiba was right. She knew this fear of seeing Naruto was not okay. So she confessed? She should be able to face him. What's the worst that could happen? Rejection? Facing an angry Naruto? Naruto not wanting to be her friend anymore because he's so disgusted by her confession...?

Her frown increased but she looked up to see Kiba's pouting face. He and Akumaru were giving her 'the look' aka the puppy look. Hinata uneasily gulped and shifted her gaze to Shino for help.

"We'd very much enjoy your company," said the stoic Shino.

She bit her lip nervously. She had no choice. She couldn't say no. "Okay, I promise I'll go," she softly agreed.

*The party*

She sat in the farthest and most hidden table in the restaurant. She tried her best to inconspicuously hide behind a very large plant with a menu covering half her face. Her eyes scanned the area ever so often.

Kiba might've forced her to come here but that didn't mean she would have to sit next to the party goers _now_. She'd just take some time here to build up some courage and wait till the party is halfway through before making herself known. Shino did it all the time.

Waitresses and waiters threw worried glances at her but she ignored them.

Why was she being so difficult? She should be able to walk in there as a true Hyuuga! With confidence and dignity! Naruto being there and rejecting her shouldn't bother her. She could do it! She could- Who was she fooling? She was hiding behind a plant for goodness sake! And she was a ninja. She took deep calming breathes as she laid back in the chair and put down the menu. She can hear the laughter from the party echo to her seat. Maybe she should just act like nothing happened? Claim amnesia? No, he deserved better than that. She'd have to face whatever he told her. She needed to be brave.

"What are you doing over here?" broke in a voice.

Hinata jumped from her seat to only look up and lock eyes with Naruto Uzumaki, the very guy she'd been trying to avoid.

"N-Naruto?" She squeaked in surprise. Where did he come from? She didn't feel his chakra signature at all! Did he disguise it? She was a Hyuuga, she _should_ have felt him.

"Hey," he greeted with a large smile before pointing to the others. "The party is over there what are you doing over here?"

"I-I um," she racked her brain for a excuse, "Kiba and Shino aren't here yet! Yes, I-I was just waiting on them. I didn't want to start having fun without them. Were teammates and-and," she paused her silent rambling when she noticed him pull out a chair next to her. What was he doing?

Naruto, smiling, sat down next to her, making her silently gasp. "I'll wait with you then."

She shook her head. "Oh no, but this i-is your party. You should be with your friends."

"But I am with a friend," he told her. He gave her a silly smirk while arching a eyebrow.

She looked away as her flush deepened. She had no idea how he managed to make her make such a fool out of herself. She'd get too tongue tied and say the dumbest things. It was fairly embarrassing for the Hyuuga.

He interrupted her thoughts once again. "Your very odd Hinata... But a good kind of odd," he quickly added.

She small smile made its way to her lips. His compliments always make her feel so warm. "Thank you, Naruto. You're... a good kind of odd yourself too."

His sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Hinata! It means a lot coming from you."

She thought her blush was going to permanently stay in her face forever.

"You know, I've actually been meaning to talk to you for a while," he suddenly spoke. "You're a real hard person to catch. Your always so busy and running away when I see you." Hinata tensed. So he _did_ catch her avoiding him. "But now that I caught you, I can finally properly thank you."

Her eyes widened in surprise and repeated him. "Thank me?"

"Yeah, you saved me back there... during the fight. This party isn't just for me but for you too, you know. You kicked some major Pain ass." He went on describing how amazing she looked through his perspective as he saw her fight. He spoke in awe of her new Justu and her guts to not back down.

"I hardly did anything," she tried to tone down her actions. All these compliments made her feel so light headed.

"Don't try to downplay it, Hinata. You were amazing! I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to save my butt. So thank you," he said with a small genuine smile. His eyes gentle and light.

She felt her nerves slip away seeing his expression. It made her feel she could take on the world. "Thank you as well... You saved everyone too and were the one to actually take down Pain. You're the real hero."

He beamed at her compliment. "Thanks! We're _both_ real heroes. You and me would make an awesome team. We should have a secret nickname or something every time we team up in missions, something like secret partners! Or secret heroes. Or Secret lovers."

Her eyes snapped up to his in shock. "Secret what?"

"Uh, secret partners? Heroes? friends?" Rush-idly said a blushing Naruto. His hand ran through his blond hair.

Secret lovers? She must have imagined it. He would never say such a thing. "Um, secret partners sounds good."

"Yeah!" He threw his hands up in excitement. "We're going to make everyone else jealous with our code name! But," his voice turns into a whisper, "it's a secret don't tell anyone."

She smiled at his strange enthusiasm. Didn't that defeat the purpose of having a envious code name? His playful look turned slightly serious.

"And as for... What you said before you attacked Pain." Hinata froze. She thought halfway through he _wasn't_ going to mention the confession! She thought she was safe. Naruto once again ran a hand through his hair. "Ok how to start. Um, I don't know how I feel about that. I mean-" began Naruto, before being cut off.

"I understand," she quickly said.

"No, but I want-"

"It's okay no need to explain," she insisted and interrupted him again.

He frowned. "But I want to."

"Please... Don't."

His eyes widened at her sudden change of tone. She was pleading him to stop. "Hinata?" he softy questioned.

She tried her best to keep her composure. She smiled as best she could. "I know how you feel about Sakura." His eyes blinked in confusion. "I know you don't feel the same way about me that I do have for you. And I understand that. I accept it. You don't need to go into further details."

Hinata internally argued with herself. She told herself earlier that if it came to this point she'd let him speak his mind. Except she couldn't bare it. She knew he wouldn't like her the way she wanted and she'd learn to deal. As long as he's happy, she is too. She just couldn't bare to hear his rejection right now when she felt so... exhausted and wary.

He quickly shook his head. "But I don't like Sakura like that. She's like a sister to me. I just don't know if I'm ready for... this type of committed thing."

Her hands clutched her pants tightly before nodding her head once. Guess he was going to ignore her pleas and explain his rejection. She can handle this. "I under-"

He rose a hand to stop her. "_But_ if we take things slowly... I won't mind getting to know you a little more... as friends. And who knows from there." Hinata's eyes snap to his in shock. She wasn't rejecting her or accepting her? He wants to get to _know_ her better? He grinned bash fully. "That is if you want?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Great, so how about we go to the party. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." He stood up and gestured his head to the direction of the party. She nodded and they went to meet the others.

The party was fun. Hinata was beyond happy and everyone noticed. It has been months since she was this vibrant with joy. Her dreams for the moment were casted aside as she enjoyed her time with her friends. It's okay if Naruto didn't feel the same way but he was willing to know her as a friend. She was more than happy with that.

Their eyes constantly locked during the party. He'd smile larger and she'd bash fully return the gesture. When the party finally dwindled down, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were making their way out.

"C'mon Hinata, Shino, let's go!" Kiba exclaimed with a barking Akumaru.

"Don't worry, I have Hinata covered," spoke out a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see a grinning Naruto with his hands in his pockets. Kiba frowned and Shino crossed his arms. After some threats from the dog boy and bug user, Hinata was left alone with an upset blonde. Both walked toward her home as Naruto ranted about Hinata's stuck up teammates. She laughed and weakly defended them. She knew they could be over-protective.

"It's a nice night," suddenly commented the blonde after a moment of silence.

She stared at the beautifully night starry-lit sky. "Yes, it is," she agreed in a happy murmur.

She noticed him glance at her several times before quickly looking away. He looked... anxious. It made her feel slightly nervous. "Hinata, can I ask you something? As a friend?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Can I... hold your hand?" Hinata's eyes widened. "You can say no," he quickly added.

"No, uh i-it's okay. You can... hold my hand, as a friend," she stammered in agreement.

His hand a slowly reached for hers and hers his. Once his fingers lace around her, pain shot up her arm. She quickly yanked her hand away from his.

"Are you okay," he asked urgently. His eyes panicky.

"Yes, I'm so so sorry! I felt a shock. I don't know what came over me." She bowed her head in utter embarrassment. Naruto _held_ her hand and she _yanked_ her hand away from him! How _could she_ have done that?! How could she!?

"Don't worry about it. It's okay, we're here anyways." She looked up to see the Hyuuga's mansion.

Her eyes turn to see him looking the other way, his back facing her. "Thank you for the walk," she told him.

"Anytime," he murmured lowly before walking off.

She hurriedly made her way inside. Once in her room, her mind replayed the day's events. Her mind seemed especially focused on the hand holding part. What was the sharp pain? Should she be worried? That didn't felt like any normal shock. After some thought, she fell asleep and dreamed about the fox and red queen.

*Next morning at 4:38 am*

Even a week after the party, the dream was none the less the same. She still couldn't sleep. But she had an inkling feeling her teammates have been sharing their concern with the others, if the concerned looks she'd received as of late were any more of a hint. So she avoided everyone now. She didn't want to see their worry, it stressed her more.

She sat on the bakery shop booth alone eating some cinnamon buns. Her mind consumed by the dream that won't let her sleep and concerned friends. It made no sense.

"Morning."

Her eyes snapped up in surprise to meet Naruto's. "Naruto?"

"Hey," he greeted.

"G-Good morning. What are you doing up so e-early?" she asked, trying to shake her surprise. Everyone was sleeping at this hour with the exception of Gai, Lee and maybe her teammates who kept checking in on her. She'd never seen him up so early.

He lazily sat next to her on the booth. "Couldn't sleep and this place was the only thing opened."

She nodded in understanding. After months walking around from not being able to sleep herself, she found out this little shop was the only place that stayed open all night long. And they selled her favorite treat. She grabbed a cinnamon bun from her box and offered it to Naruto.

"What? For me?" He said in slight glee.

"A good day always starts with a good meal," she said gently. He grinned and happily ate the sugary sweet. Hinata took this time to focus on her breathing. It has been months since shes fainted and she wasn't going to break her record now. She grabbed another sugary sweet herself.

"So what are you doing up so early anyways?" He asked with a mouth full.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed so quietly she thought he wouldn't have heard her.

"Bad dreams?" she looked at him in surprise. "Hey, I'm not as unobservant as you guys think. Wanna talk about them?"

She tensed before quickly shaking her head. Her hands unconsciously tightened around her pastry, making all the glaze squeeze out.

"Uh, Hinata?" She saw him looking worriedly at her hands. Her eyes followed his gaze and...

"Oh sorry! I'm making a mess," she embarrassingly apologized. Her hands immediately let the squished treat go.

He looked at her concerned for a second before becoming cheerful again. "Its fine, let me help."

He got some napkins from a nearby table to clean her gooey hands. The moment they made contact though pain shot through her again. She immediately backed away.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a pointed look.

She shook her head. That was the second time she received that strange shock. It was very worrisome but she didn't want him to get concerned.

"No, I'm fine I can clean myself up." She got the napkins from his offering hands, being extra cautious not to make skin contact. Naruto's eyes observed her every movement with a frown. Hinata mentioned that she should go and he simply nodded with that frown still present in his face. They stood up and started making their way outside.

His eyes still intensely observing her as they walk. She embarrassingly flushed under his gaze. She knew he knew something was up.

"So you like flower pressing, right? You know, I like planting myself?" He suddenly spoke.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of plants at my place. You should come over and see them." They both stopped as he turned and faced her.

He was offering her to go to his home? Now? At this hour? He really must have taken when he said 'getting to know each other' to heart. "Oh, I don't know. I don't want to intrude," she responded.

"No, really I insist. Its early. No ones up. There's not much to do now. So how about it?"

She gave in after a moment of thought. In reality, she had no other plans and she did want to spend some time with him. She'd just make sure not to touch him. These strange pains... were becoming a problem.

Once at his apartment, she slowly realized it'll be her first time visits. A blush dusted her face as he unlocked his door and let her in. It was small, organized and homey. The warmth of this place oozed Naruto's personality. She loved it.

"You have a wonderful home," she complimented.

"Thank you, I know it's not much but I love this place. It stores a lot of memories," he said as he closed the door behind him. She nodded in agreement as she stayed standing in the living room glancing around.

"You can sit if you want'" said the blonde now next to her.

Before answering her gaze locked onto the window that faced the balcony. There was a beautiful growing small garden. "Wow, they're so many and so big," she said in awe. She made her way toward it with the now grinning blonde following close behind. "You must be a great Gardener."

He bash fully ran his hand through his hair, obviously eating up her compliment. "Thank you, I like taking care of my plants. It's hard to when I go on missions but I try."

An idea popped into her head. She looked at the ground and fought the urge to clutch her hands together. "I... can.. If you want," She murmured quietly.

"Sorry. What'd you say, Hinata?" He stepped nearer her.

"I can help take care of your plants when your on a mission, if you want?" Her offer came out sounding unsure.

His eyes widened before giving her a large smile. "You'd really do that for me?" She nodded her head. "Thanks I'd really appreciate that. I'll get you a copy of my spare keys and everything."

The rest of the visit progressed well. She made sure to keep any skin to skin contact away. She wasn't sure but she had a feeling he noticed her... distance. She tried her best to not make it too obvious. After a meal of his homemade ramen, she headed out his door.

"Thank you for coming over," he told her.

"Thank you for inviting me," Hinata responded. It was strange to leave a house from visiting when the sun was barely rising.

"Hinata, um, before you go can I try something?" She nodded her head. "Close you eyes."

"Close my eyes?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, you trust me don't you?"

"With my life." He rose his eyebrows at her response before grinning largely.

Hinata closed her eyes without saying anymore. Unexpectedly, she felt a small pressure press to her lips. She opened her eyes in surprise. Suddenly, pain racked through her body causing her to faint.

end of chapter

If you guys are wondering why Naruto's being so forward it's because he's following someone's (pink haired/ Dog boy's) advice. :) sorry for mistakes.


End file.
